SUPER 5
by Qanita Arif
Summary: ”Upon waking up, I couldn’t remeber anything...not even my own name. I died... but I was given a second life? One where I had Superpowers...And like all Super Hero stories, my story also revolves around one main villan.” Follow Stella and Her Friends as they embark on a journey with their new gifted lives to defeat evil.
1. Second Life...?

**CHAPTER 1 **

**_ Second life...???_**

_ May 7 2018...I could never forget that day._

_It was a pleasant mid-summer morning. My eyes were shut, my heart was beating, my lungs were breathing...but there was no sound except from the _**BEEP **_from somewhere..._

_I wondered what it was as I hopelessly tried to lift those Metal Sheds .I could smell the sharp scent of roses near me ( I hate roses ). The smell was making my nose itchy and weird so, I tried to hold it...and as I tried, I realised something...**I could not move a muscle. **It felt like a Thunderstorm of agony and pain as I helplessly tried; tried to hold longer on my hope; tried to be positive — I tried everything I could but, nothing would budge..._

_ Feeling helpless, I lay there — eyes shut, muscles powerless and a bothersome rose smell, itching in my nose...I would have loved some help at that moment. There was no sound, and as time passed, it became even more lonely..._

_"_**What do you mean, you don't know!?"**

_A VOICE! It was a voice! I was beyond excited! There was somebody who could help me...They could help me...Help..._

_**As If.** If I couldn't even help myself, how could **they**._

_ Slowly, as I got engulfed into the darkness, I saw a faint glow. It was **REALLY **faint, to the point it was non-existent, but...It was there. It was my hope, my strength, my heartbeat —**My Life**. And I started to helplessly swim towards it, into the ocean of darkness as it pulled me towards it..._

_ I swam and swam, without any care. I tried to hold the glow, but it far away from my reach... And I stopped there... In the middle of nowhere, as I looked destitute towards that light: My eyes wet, My body tired. And so, **I GAVE IN**. I gave in to the darkness; the thick but moist fluid held me as it drowned me down, down and further down...till the faint glow was actually non-existent. My body parts were no longer in my control...as my eyes got heavy, my lungs felt squeezed and my heart went slow..._

_**This was it. This was where I finally gave in to the tiredness...**_

_ But there was something that just wouldn't stop bugging me...annoying . Just so so annoying. It felt as if though someone kept waking me up, shouting, while all I wanted to do was sleep...So, I did as it said. I let it push me. I let it push me towards the light. That faint glow...The glow that brightened this black ocean of misery and sorrow._

**"GRAB~"**

_That's what it whispered to me. The voice still sending shivers down my spine, but at the same time, calming me down — I grabbed the glow. It was there, in my hands, as I stared at it. That glow looked so precious, so beautiful and just so...so **alive**. I wanted to treasure it like how mothers want to treasure their babies...how they want to protect them, hold them close to their hearts and make both of the heartbeats one...just like that, I wanted to cherish it, forever. I placed it on my heart as I miserably cried from a new blossom of hope._

_I watched, as the light travelled inside my chest, in my heart. It gave me a kind of warmth...a kind of a feeling you get when you know you're safe, a pleasant feeling of contentment and reliance. And as I felt all of this flowing throughout my body alongside my blood, in the veins and arteries, **I SHUT MY EYES**..._

_ My eyes shot open as I gasped for air. It felt like centuries had passed since I had taken a good breath...it felt good. As my eyes trailed around this weird room, I noticed some people looking at me with tears of joy...Joy, Contentment and Success. I felt like I **connected** with them with just a second glance in their eyes. I kept looking around me, examining..._

_**I seemed to be in a hospital room **, I was sure of that._

**_"W-What happened...?"_**

_My mouth spoke, as I felt a strange urge to be afraid, terrified and confused._

**"I'm Doctor B. Pleasure to meet you Miss.Anderson..." **

_A Doctor...? So I really was in a hospital. Then, the women besides him would be bound to be a nurse. I got one thing figured till now — I was in a hospital...A hospital? Was I in an accident? Was I in a coma? Infected by a serious,deadly disease?... What was happening!?_

_My inside voice broke down. This all situation was so confusing that it gave me a mild headache but the pain travelled throughout my body, and it hurt... Suddenly, there was a sheer pain in my chest, as I clenched it, while the doctor asked me what was wrong. It felt as if lightening stroke my heart; it stopped beating — but I could still move. My face with drowned with tears by now and eyes wide open from the pain as I looked around... The Doc. and nurse seemed to be under pressure...they looked so worried and confused — just like me, but I was more of a "terrified" and "shaken" . Neither of us could understand what the hell was happening..._

_ And just like the pain started, it ended, quickly, maybe too quickly. It was only a matter of seconds for the pain...But one thing was for sure...**My heart wasn't beating**.But strangely enough, I was still breathing, I wasn't even feeling numb and all my body parts were working easily as if they didn't need blood...or as if blood was flowing through them, just like it normally did. I was still awake, I was still thinking, still confused, still coping with whatever shit was happening and still...**Still Alive**... _

_ If I was given a second chance to live before, when the light entered me, then, I'd say that it **would have been** taken away right at that moment when my heart stopped...But then..., Why won't I slumber away into an eternity of darkness...? _

_Seriously..._

**WHAT WAS HAPPENING!?**

...

~Continue in Chapet 2~


	2. Abnormality

**CHAPTER 2**

**_Abnormality..._**

**What was happening!? **

_I couldn't understand it at all. If my heart has stopped beating, then, I should be dead but...I was alive and breathing... _

_ A week later, I was discharged from the hospital,_

**_"We don't know what's wrong ourselves...it's frightening..." _**

_That's what the doctor said. _

_ The next thing I know, I was in a car with a young girl (she was 16) and she told me that she was my little sister (I had Amnesia). I only remembered her name; **Vivian**. It was so elegant yet so pure...VIVIAN...That was her name, my beloved little sister. If you see her, you'd probably say she would be 18; No more, No less. It was all in her fierce golden eyes and dark black hair. I admired her...she was really pretty. _

_ As we drove further, I didn't really undetstand what was going on...I never did from the start...And I sat there on the passenger seat, in total silence. As I let the fresh air fill my nostrils, it had that pure scent of flowers blooming...new life blossoming. The wind continuously hitting my face, making me feel cool and refreshed. It felt so good to take a long, deep smell of the air, rushing. It was sweet, yet bitter; moist, yet rough and comforting: It was all I needed after staying in for a long while._

_ From time to time, I would peek at my sister, as she kept focus on the road without budging a single muscle; keeping silent. It felt as though our relationship was so close yet **too** far apart. It felt as we rarely talked with one another and only exchanged a few glances, which said all that was needed...atleast that's what my dead heart was saying. **My dead heart**...Dead...not alive...Not giving out that beautiful feel of it's sound — "**Dubb Dubb"**. It was silent, like the dead night or the fallen leaves...it didn't say a word, yet, it felt as if it said a thousands, all at once. I placed my hand right above my **Autumn Leaf** , in my chest, as I felt a tear drop rolling down my cheek._

_**EVERYTHING WAS WRONG!**_

_**Everything was so abnormal...**_

_**And everything was so so terrifying...**_

_ To start with, I had strands of purple in my midnight hair (Which Vivian said I didn't have and nor did I ever had any "striking"); I had a red right eye and a purple left eye (It could be **heterochromia**, BUT V did said that I had green eyes before...); My skin was also really pale ( like those of a vampires we see on TV shows) — this all, I could bear with, with the rest of my life. But the worst thing, the most shocking and terrifying thing was the colour of my blood...Nearly every Specie has red blood along with every Mamal, but not me. My blood was peculiar, **BLUE**. It was not normal at all, even the **Little people** would know this. And because of this, I thought that the Doctors would keep me in the hospital, or maybe in a Laboratory— to preform various experiments on me, or declare me a "**monster**" , an Outcast. But, V told be that they received a letter from an anonymous person: And they (The doc's) let me be and discharged me. _

_It was all so weird...so different, So **abnormal**..._

_Then, a question stood up, front of the stage and shone in my mind..._

**_"Am I not normal?"_**

_Whatever the hell was going on with me and my body!? This all was beyond scientific knowledge...I didn't want to be different...I didn't want to be pointed at and laughed at...I didn't wanted to be kicked and played with...I didn't want to be declared an outcast...I didn't want to be the one running home, escaping...I didn't want the one with no place in society...I didn't want to be..._

_I wanted to be a normal person...A normal human; a girl, living her life to how she wants, how she wishes to...A normal human being, I guess? _

_**But I wasn't.**_

_As I kept on thinking, taking in the fears of a high school kid; trying to fit in, scared to being alone or lonely — I started getting a minor migraine, but it was bearable. I looked around to the busy streets and tired faces. Some were laughing, some were annoyed, working, tired, looking restless; while others, whom my sight fell upon, were either re-grouping, or just standing around chilling — all in the busy city of New York. I kept my gaze random, as my mind wandered into a train of "nothingness" and while I was busy staring into total abyss...a sudden question popped in my mind._

**HOW DID I DIE?**

_..._

_Continue Chapter 3_


End file.
